All Because
by Rei10
Summary: Will and Tara go to the Bronze for Scoobie fun. Willow attempts a smoochie and things don’t quite go as planned. Don’t worry, like all my stories, it all ends in ‘coffee, kisses, and gay love.’


Disclaimer: Like I'm good enough to come up with this stuff, please!!! ::scoffs:: Boss Joss is the genius, Saliva too!!! Amber Benson RULES!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Very mild smoochies, and in the beginning they're naked but it doesn't say anything bad. You can only guess what they were doing before the fic starts. I refuse to write NC 17 fics that have Tara in them. I love Amber and Tara too much to disrespect them like that, it's like porn, but the person it's about doesn't have a choice in the mater. That's why you never find graphic content in my stories. Besides, I'm too young to be thinking about that stuff anyway! Perverts..  
  
Spoilers: Yeah, It's set after Riley leaves. But now that I've told you he leaves, there aren't any more spoilers. Unless you haven't seen NMR, then 'Willow picks Tara' will come in handy.  
  
Song: All Because Of You by Saliva off the Back Into Your System album (which is awesome by the way! Go, stop reading and buy it!!)  
  
My Excuse: It's crappy, my first fic since getting back to my normal life. That's my excuse.  
  
Synopsis: Will and Tara go to the Bronze for Scoobie fun. Willow attempts a smoochie and things don't quite go as planned. Don't worry, like all my stories, it all ends in 'coffee, kisses, and gay love.'  
  
Feedback: It's addicting, it really is. I could use a flame or two though, my head is getting to big from all this praise. I'm not one for modesty if you haven't noticed. I do like praise though, it's nice to know someone out there likes this shit. It's not like I can show anyone that knows me! I'm too cautious around them, I don't think they would fair well with the 'exploring sexuality' front. But you guys are great, you don't care! And a lot of you are going through the same thing. We should start a support group! Seriously though, mention in a review if you want to talk, and we can do the corny but appropriate 'be there for each other' thing.  
  
Mkay enough incessant rambling!  
  
Something's wrong with me,  
  
Cause I can't even feel you now  
  
Or know that this is real.  
  
Willow lay next to her lover on their bed. She leaned over and kissed Tara's temple. "Baby, get up. Nap nap time is over." Tara shifted and her eyes fluttered open. "Mmmmm, already?" "Yeah, come on, we'll be late for the Scoobies." Willow pulled the crimson, polyester sheets from her body. Tara watched while Will covered her naked form. "Wow, clothes?" Tara slipped from under the sheets and Willow threw some clothing at her. "We can't go to the Bronze stark nude Hon." "Well, why not?" It was a rhetorical question, and Willow didn't answer, she just crawled onto the bed and helped Tara put her clothes on, getting some smoochie in here and there.  
  
At the Bronze, the girls met up with the rest of the Scoobies. They filled the last remaining two remaining seats at their usual table. Anya barely acknowledged them as the popular band on stage continued their song, which Anya was obviously a fan of. She grab Xander's arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Buffy looked at the dancers longingly; "They're all so." the slayer paused, thinking of a word to express her loneliness. ".Together, you know?" Buffy looked to Will and Tara who were holding hands. The two quickly parted after hearing the sadness in the slayers voice. Tara nodded, being the natural comforter she was. Willow quickly jumped to reassure her best friend, "Oh, Buff, you'll find someone, I promise! Just remember, seize the moment, because tomorrow you might be dead. Not that you will be, because we'll beat Glory, I know we will. We just need time is all." Buffy looked back out into the crowd, she spotted the familiar hottie that was Ben. She hopped out of her chair and cut off Willow in the middle of her apologetic rant. "Thanks for the chat guys, but I think I'm going to seize the moment." She walked briskly in the direction of the nurse. "I was babbling wasn't I?" Willow asked, ashamed of herself. Tara nodded "But I think your babbling is exhaustibly adorable." Willow smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Tara pulled back. She had to regain her balance; she had leaned so far back so quickly that she had almost toppled her chair. Willow looked hurt, "What's wrong Baby?" She rested a hand on Tara's knee. "People Will, there are lots of not-so- blind people here, and I don't think we should be doing things that would draw attention to ourselves, seeing as there are lots of demons out there and they could see us and come after us, you are a Scooby after all and you guys aren't really popular around this area, after all, you do kill their kind-" Willow listened to Tara's rant for a while before cutting her off, pressing a finger to her girl's lips silenced her quickly. "Hon, I don't mind. Unless, well, unless you do?" Willow barely managed to squeak out her words. She didn't want Tara to feel pressured or uncomfortable, they wouldn't kiss in public if Tara didn't want it. "No, it's not that, not at all. It's just that, I don't want people getting huffy. You know?" "Yeah, I understand." Willow paused, thinking of her words carefully. She wanted to get this right, what she said could change her life forever. "Tara, I don't care anymore. I have you, which is something that nobody else will ever have," She paused before adding, "I hope. I look at you and I know that we can drown out all the scornful closed-minded people. We love each other, and I don't care if anyone knows; I look at you, and I don't care about them and their opinions. I don't usually use that many words to describe something that small, but did you get any of it?"  
  
Am I blind to see that there's something there behind your eyes  
  
And it's bringing me to my knees.  
  
All I want is you and I don't care  
  
All I want is you and I don't care  
  
Cause all I do is waiting and wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
  
I know that all this is true.  
  
All because of you.  
  
Tara paused for a moment; her darkest secret was stirring inside her. It was times like now, she wondered, would Willow still love her if, no, when, she found out. Could Willow love a demon? Could she have the courage and determination that Xander did? All Tara's questions burned behind her eyes, her mind racing a-mile-a-minute. Willow noticed, "Tare? Honey, are you okay? Was it something I said?" The girls looked at each other with questioning faces.  
  
Something's wrong with you,  
  
The walls you build around you now,  
  
Seem to fit you like a glove.  
  
Something's wrong with you,  
  
Cause stars cannot be found in clouds that cover up their love.  
  
Cause all I do is waiting and wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
  
I know that all this is true.  
  
All because of you  
  
"I love you Will, do you love me?" "Of course I love you baby, don't even ask me that." "I'm serious Willow, see, this is my resolve face." "Resolve face has registered, I'm serious too. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before, and I never will again. You're my always." Tara smiled, "Not even Oz?" "Pissh," Willow waved a hand to make her point "you saw how I blew him off." They giggled for a minute. "I love him too, but with you it's totally different. It's powerful; it's not what I was looking for, but now that I've found it. I can't live without it, without you." "I love you Willow" "I love you too Tara" "Can you just be kissing me now?" Willow nodded, and they kissed. They broke for a moment, and Willow smirked "Those who saw us saw us well," Tara completed the saying for her "Those who didn't can go to hell." Their mouths found each other again, and they didn't care.  
  
All because of you All because of you All because of you. 


End file.
